It's never 'Just a Kiss'
by kkalmm
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: Things have changed. Leah burnt a lot of bridges and now it's time to rebuild them. It's a good thing her Alpha is always there when he's needed. Post BD, stand alone 'Silver and Gold' out-take. *CONTAINS SPOILERS*


**Just a Kiss Contest**

**Story Title:** It's never 'just a kiss'.

**Penname:** Kkalmm

**Beta'd by:** 2Shae

**Summary:**ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: Things have changed. Leah burnt a lot of bridges and now it's time to rebuild them. It's a good thing her Alpha is always there when he's needed. Post BD, stand alone 'Silver and Gold' out-take.

*CONTAINS SPOILERS* if you haven't read the main story yet, but can be read on it's own.

**Word Count:**3222

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are the property of Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is mine. Nothing may be copied without the express permission of the owner. No copyright infringement is intended.

**To view other entries, please visit: **

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest

**To view 'Silver and Gold', please visit: **

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6758201/1/Silver_and_Gold

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

The Alpha Female always mates with the Alpha Male. It happens in the wild packs and, so it seems, it happens in our packs, too.

Sometimes, I wondered how much of me was human and how much had been taken over by the wolf that I'd become. Everything about it changed me, but at least my latest discovery changed things in my favour – kind off.

I circled my shoulders and revelled in the free flowing movement. All the tension and anger that I'd carried in them had dissipated. I let out a small sigh of pleasure as I remembered the past week. Allowing the thoughts to run through my mind, I felt the flush of heat that they brought to my body, but then I quashed them and locked them safely away before I shivered into wolf form.

_Jesus, Leah. Mom's just about ready to skin you alive for taking off like that,_ Seth's voice was immediately in my head, sharp and accusing. _You didn't warn her did you?_

_Cut it out, pup! _I mentally snapped back at him. I was still pissed that he'd taken off after me as well.

_She found out from Emily, and she's not happy that you didn't say anything._

_Yeah, yeah. I'll talk when I get home. Now, get outta my head and let me run in peace._

_No chance! Your ass is on the line, and you're gonna need more than puppy-dog eyes to get outta this one, Leah._

_Oh, shut up, Seth! Since when have I ever resorted to puppy-dog eyes? I don't need my baby brother giving me shit the moment I turn wolf. So, are you going to let me run or am I going to have to walk home?_

_Fine, run then, _he thought grumpily as he vanished from my awareness. What was he being so damn self-righteous about anyway? He'd been just as bad as the rest of the pack, and I bet he hadn't told Mom that. When the hormones had kicked in, he'd been right on my heels like every other damn werewolf. I heard familiar snickers in my mind at the train of my thoughts

_And you can shut up, too,_ I petulantly snapped at Quil and Embry.

_Didn't say a word,_ Quil thought back, unable to suppress his mental sniggers, and both he and Embry focused intently on the boundary they were running. I shook my head at them in exasperation, not that they would see, but I was sure they picked up my intent.

I loped quickly though the forest, winding sure-footedly through trees. The landscape was even more familiar under my paws than the floorboards of my own home – I hadn't spent much time there recently. Hell, even the cool marble floors of the Cullens' pad were more recognisable under my tread than the warm, worn, boards of my childhood.

I slowed as the trees thinned out and saw the house in the distance. When had the place stopped being my sanctuary? The place I ran to as a child when I'd grazed my knees, or returned to broken hearted as teenager who'd lost their first love? I didn't have to think long; I knew the exact the moment that everything had changed – it was the night my dad had died.

I remembered my Mom's strained voice as she'd broken the news to us in the crowded but eerily quiet room. Billy had sat close, comforting her. Sam had stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, speaking quietly on the phone to Charlie who was still at the hospital – making arrangements. Seth had collapsed into Mom's embrace, the small boy he'd so recently been apparent in his twisted features. I'd caught Sam's pitying glance and had erupted in pure irrational anger. I'd had enough of _his_ fucking pity.

Then, all hell broke loose and my own personal living nightmare began.

Mom's face had contorted into all consuming terror as she'd clutched Seth to her chest and scrabbled to get away. Billy had tried to rise from his wheelchair, his arms spread wide as if warding me off. Sam had slammed the phone down as he leapt at me, exploding into a huge black monster and driving his teeth painfully into my shoulder. Seth tore himself out of Mom's arms, shouting in panic and fear. Just as I'd twisted away from the monster's jaws, I'd looked deep into Seth's wide eyes and he'd seemed to ripple and burst – a leaner, sandy beast had stood in his place with its hackles raised.

_GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!_

Sam's voice had seemed to arrive straight in my mind, totally bypassing my ears, and my body had obeyed. I'd turned and ran.

Yeah, that had been one hell of a night.

I phased and dressed slowly as I tried to figure out how to rebuild the bridges I'd burnt that night and pretty much every day since. I hadn't always been a bitter, vindictive bitch, and I didn't want to be that person, wolf, whatever, any more.

I moved almost silently, especially barefoot, and positioned myself outside the screen door to the kitchen. Mom sat at the table, nursing a mug in her hands and staring blankly into the distance. Almost mechanically, she lifted the mug to her lips to drink but screwed up her nose in disgust. She rose stiffly, moving to the sink to tip the contents of the mug away. With a sigh, she turned back to the table.

She looked drawn and grey; the vibrant person she once was had obviously been crushed in the past year. I hadn't really noticed before – I'd been so caught up in my own personal torment. When I pushed the screen door lightly, it squeaked as it opened, announcing my presence. Mom's face snapped to mine and flickered with emotions; relief, worry, and finally, anger as she turned to confront me.

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried I've been? Do you even care? I've got used to you disappearing for a night or two without a word, but never for a week before! It was Emily who told me what was going on. My niece had to tell me what my own daughter wouldn't! How do you think that made me feel?"

"Sorry, Mom," I muttered uselessly. I saw the pain I'd caused written across her face.

"Sorry! Is that all you can say? Emily said that the last time she saw you, you'd just come into season and had taken off with your tail between your legs and every damn werewolf in the vicinity snapping at your heels!"

"Umm… Yeah –" I tried weakly.

"In season! What? How?" The anger suddenly left her, and Mom visibly slumped – defeated. "Please. Talk to me, Leah! I can't cope with you blanking me any longer," Mom pleaded.

Carefully, unsure of what her reaction would be, I crossed the room slowly and wrapped my arms around her like I used to before all this started. I hadn't touched her at all since I'd phased. Belatedly, I realised this was because I was afraid of her fear of me – I'd pushed her away so I wouldn't have to face the pain of her rejecting me. When her arms tentatively wrapped around me, I burst into tears – I hadn't realised I missed her touch so deeply. Mom pulled me tighter to her and I felt her silent tears falling onto my skin.

Two hours, three cups of tea, and a plate of cookies later, Mom tucked a lock of stray hair back behind my ear; it wasn't really long enough and it dropped back over my face.

"So, this is going to happen every spring just like the wild wolves?" she asked softly.

"It looks that way, all the while I'm phasing I'm following the wolf fertility cycle. Jacob had a pretty tough fight to keep the pack off of me, and Carlisle thought it would be safer if we just disappeared for the duration. He looked into it for me; I didn't ask him to, but I didn't ask him not to, either. I think he feels obligated after… everything. I have to admit that I'm glad he did though," I said sheepishly.

"That sounds like a tough thing to admit."

"It is. If he hadn't found out in time, then I'd have been caught off guard with nowhere to run. I'd be in a whole heap more trouble – wolves have litters, Mom. Carlisle thinks I'd have about six at once!" I shivered at the thought.

"Geez! Imagine all the diapers!" Mom said wryly, and I couldn't help but grimace at the image she'd conjured. "You're not, are you?" she asked cautiously. Although the bridges between us had been repaired, we were still treading carefully around each other.

"No. Carlisle sorted me out and Jacob wouldn't risk that happening," I said, slightly embarrassed at the turn of the conversation.

"He's awfully young, Leah, and he's imprinted. I can't stand to see you hurt again," she said anxiously and reached out to squeeze my hand.

"He won't… I won't…" I stumbled in my explanation. "The wolf genes have matured him fast, so he's not that young really." Mom raised her eyes to the ceiling as if in askance. "Okay, he _is_ young _and_ imprinted, but we've had a lot of time to talk things though in the past week. He's actually made me feel a whole lot better about myself – wolf and all. What more can I ask at the moment?" I said with a shrug. It was a weird situation, but it was making me feel good. He was a stepping stone in my life – a safe place between Sam and whatever the future held.

Thankfully, Mom sidestepped the issue. "Will you imprint?" she asked instead.

"Carlisle doesn't think so as it's all about passing on the best genes. The Alpha Female always mates with the Alpha Male in wild packs…" I trailed off, wondering what would happen when the Alpha Male got to mate with his imprint.

"Is he good for you, Leah?" Mom asked, breaking my reverie. I blushed vibrantly in response and Mom smiled. "That good, eh?" I blushed even deeper and Mom laughed. "I'll say no more! You look tired. Why don't you sleep for a bit and I'll cook something for when you wake up."

"Thanks, Mom. That'd be great," I said gratefully. "Sorry I left you on your own. That was selfish of me and it can't have been easy on you."

"It wasn't, but I wasn't left on my own, either. I've had a lot of love and support around me," she said as she tried to tuck that stubborn bit of hair behind my ear again and failed. "I'm just glad I've got you back, Leah." With one last hug I padded to my room and crashed onto the bed without even bothering to crawl under the covers. I hadn't actually slept an awful lot in the past week, what with all the pheromones in the air.

I woke to the smell of Mom's cooking and the sound of wheels crunching on the drive. Still bone tired, I tried to simply turn over and go back to sleep, but the soft thump of a car door closing followed by the sharp knock on the front door, fully roused me.

"Hi Sue," Charlie's voice drifted in from the front of the house. "I heard that Leah was back. Is she okay? Are you okay?"

"She is. She's sleeping, and she's more than okay. It's like I've almost got the old Leah back. The one that laughs and smiles," Mom said softly, happily.

"Good, that's been a long time coming, hasn't it?" Charlie actually sounded concerned and relieved.

"It has. I've been baking. Would you like something?" I heard Mom come closer as she moved into the kitchen. Charlie's unfamiliar tread followed her though the house.

"I certainly would like something. Come here," he said gruffly. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you smile?" The sounds that followed made me sit up sharply. Heavy breaths, the wet sounds of kissing, fabric brushing against fabric, and finally a soft groan. I slapped my hands over my ears, cursing my werewolf hearing. One thing I _really_ didn't want to listen to was my Mom making out! With Charlie Swan?

I quickly slid my window open and hopped out, shutting it behind me, but only partially cutting off the sounds.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself as I stumbled around the corner at the end of the house and leant against the wall

"Problems?" Jacob chuckled from nearby, causing me to jump.

"Yeah! Damn werewolf hearing. Mom and Charlie!" I hissed accusingly.

"Hadn't you noticed?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"No! I've been a bit distracted lately. How come you're here? More to the point, how come you're still walking? I thought Billy was planning on castrating you for disappearing again without a word?"

"I couldn't keep away. Dad changed his mind, but he took the keys to my Rabbit instead, which is bad enough," he said with an exaggerated pout.

"Oh, you poor thing," I replied sarcastically, grabbing a handful of his T-shirt and pulling him closer to me. Another soft groan from the kitchen had me cringing, causing Jacob to laugh softly. He slid his hands over my ears, cradling my face and muffling the sounds I really didn't want to hear. The hard panes of his chest and the firm muscles of his thigh were another very welcome distraction when he pressed me up against the wall.

His body had become so familiar to me recently that I instinctively ran my fingers into the short hairs at the nape of his neck and trailed my other thumb under his T-shirt and along the V of muscle that lead to his shorts, where I knew, with absolute certainty, that he went commando. Hell, we all did – it was one less thing to carry.

His eyes went wide and then narrowed into that sexy as hell smirk that meant I was in trouble. His hands left my ears; one tangling in my hair and pulling my head backwards, exposing my neck, and the other sliding down over my body, slipping under my vest, and gliding its way back up to my ribs where he stopped with the pad of his thumb just resting on that sensitive crease of skin underneath my breast. I hadn't bothered with a bra in a long time.

I closed my eyes as he slowly lowered his lips to my neck and trailed big wet kisses up to my ear, pausing only long enough to nip it painfully, before working his way along the edge of my jaw. In a very wolf-like manner he growled as he gripped my chin gently between is teeth, and then the human in him reasserted itself and he moved to claim my lips. Gently at first, before turning harder and demanding entrance, teasing with the tip of his tongue and nipping me until I gave in under his onslaught. I didn't put up much of a fight and, embarrassingly, I couldn't help but groan.

My breaths became deeper as I vied with him for dominance; catching his lips between my teeth, sucking his tongue, and unashamedly taking everything I wanted from him as I was rewarded with his muffled moans of pleasure. His fingers tightened in my hair as he pulled away to grab a ragged breath.

"You still smell so fucking good, Leah," he said roughly, before crashing his lips back into mine – biting me and drawing blood. Hungrily, he licked the drop of blood from my lips, sending a shiver of anticipation down my spine. The metallic taste flavoured our kiss for the few moments it took the small wound to heal.

"Pheromone junkie," I growled against his eager mouth as I slipped my hand into the waistband of his shorts and brushed my finger tips against the moist head of his obvious arousal.

With a deep groan he pressed his face into my neck and inhaled the scent of my skin. It still held traces of the aroma that had driven the entire pack into a frenzy that I'd been lucky to escape from unscathed. He held his deep breath, savouring the last of the wolf mating hormones, and then let it out as a great huff into my ear. "Abso-fucking-lutely," he said in a strained voice.

His hot hand palmed my breast, hardening my nipple and sending tingles of pleasure through my body. I pulled his mouth back to mine, sucking his lip and then turning to nip at his stubbled jaw. I tried to push my hand deeper into his shorts, but he crushed me against the wall, trapping my arm between us with his engorged head nestled in the palm of my hand. I smiled against his skin as he pressed himself deeper into my grasp.

He turned and captured my mouth with his, plunging his tongue deeply inside and wrapping it around my own. I lost myself completely as his urgent ministrations took over my senses. His hand left my breast and grabbed desperately for my thigh, lifting my leg high and wrapping it around his waist. His fingers slid up the back of my leg and under the worn denim of my shorts, seeking out my heat.

I arched into him, aching for his touch. It was never 'just a kiss' with Jacob. It was all or nothing – completely feral – not that I was complaining. I bit him back, both instinctively and accidently, as his fingertips trailed across my wetness. Distractedly, I watched a bead of blood form on his lip before I greedily licked and kissed it away as he teased his fingers over me again.

I let out a deep and guttural groan. It was too much; I so desperately wanted him to just take me right up against the house, despite the fact it was broad daylight and my mom was home! Maybe the hormones were still messing with my head, too.

I heard a sharp knocking and Mom calling. We both froze.

"Leah? Are you okay?" she called again, concerned. As we listened, I heard the door to my room open, my mom's light footsteps, and then the tell-tale creak of wood as my window opened. "Leah?"

Jacob reluctantly pushed himself away from me, quickly straightening his clothes and trying to disguise his straining erection. I pulled at my own clothes as my body shook with unfulfilled tension. Thankfully, we were out of sight.

"Yes, Mom," I called back, trying to keep my voice even.

"Dinner's ready."

"Just coming," I answered thickly, sure that she could hear the tremble.

"Or not, as the case may be," Jacob muttered quietly. Smirking at the unintentional double meaning of my words. I hit him, catching him hard enough to wind him for a moment.

"Okay… Umm, Leah?" Mom asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Jacob can come in, too, if he wants. There's enough food to go round."

I wasn't sure who actually blushed the deepest; I certainly felt the colour burning in my cheeks.

"Er… Umm... Thanks, Sue. That'd be great," Jacob answered awkwardly.


End file.
